ttmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Жуган 25, Чуганг 25, Бамбук 25, Бамбуковая манна 25, Чу-ганг-нйэр-лнга, Cu-gang-nyer-lnga
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Жуган 25, Бамбук 25, Бамбуковая манна-25, Эликсир Ютогбы Cu-gang-nyer-lnga, CHU-GANG 25 - BAMBOO PITH 25 Чу-ганг-нйэр-лнга ཅུ་གང་ཉེར་ལྔ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: cu gang nyer lnga/ THL TRANSCRIPTION: chugang nyernga DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY a medicinal preparation. TMC 40 (87). BP 365.6. BP 215.4. ---- Жуган 25, Жүган 25, Жуган нирнг'а, cu-gang nyer-lnga, ཅུ་གང་ཉེར་ལྔ། , 25, ‘Bamboo pith 25’, 25, “Resina de Bambu 25”, «Противовоспалительный состав из двадцати пяти компонентов на основе травертина для лечения Жара Легких».(текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Примечание к Варианту 2 см. Дозировка состава. Чу-ганг-нйэр-лнга Рецептурник Менцикана. Составитель: А.Кособуров 59. Транслитерация: Чу-ганг-нйэр-лнга Пропись: чу-ганг 100, гур-гум 25, ли-ши 20, дза-ти 20, суг-смэл 15, ка-ко-ла 15, шинг-мнгар 50, ргун-‘брум-дкар-по 25, ба-лэ-ка 25, цан-дан-дкар-по 25, цан-дан-дмар-по 40, а-ру 40, ба-ру-ра 40, скйу-ру-ра 50, зи-ра-дкар-по 25, ру-рта 40, сро-ло-дкар-по 50, ли-га-дур 40, хонг-лэн 40, а-кронг-дкар-по 50, па-йаг-рца-ба 75, стар-бу’и-кханда 25, уг-чхос-дмар 40, цхар-бонг 25, ги-ванг 7.5 17 Показания: вызванные внедрением болезни “остаточный жар римс” в легкие кашель, выделение красновато-желтых мокрот, прерывистое дыхание и охриплость или образование в легких рма-‘брас, сильная потливость, тяжесть в теле, астма, жар легких, застарелые болезни легких, застарелая болезнь чхам, сохраняющаяся в костях, и т.п, а особенно это лекарство лечит легкие и помогает при болезни гло-гчонг 4; если к этой прописи добавить зангс-тхал, получившееся лекарство будет подсушивать гной в легких УС Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров Бамбук - 25, (Эликсир Ютогбы), gYu-tog zab-bCud cu-gang nyer-lNga Краткий рецептурник тибетской медицины. '' Составитель: С.Сидоров 'Тибетское название': gYu-tog zab-bCud cu-gang nyer-lNga 'Сила:' «(Если есть возможность) то шеллак, марену и грушанку поместить в чистое молоко. Раствор процедить и полученным соком запивать лекарство «Легочное-25», в полдень и в полночь. В жаркое время года оно, таким образом, лучше усвоится. Это изустное наставление риши. Излечивает болезни легких, боли в легких, кашель с кровью, сильный изнуряющий кашель, Жар в верхней части тела, хронический туберкулез костей и другие болезни Жара легких. Короче - устраняет Жар в верхней части груди». 'Показания:' - противовоспалительное; - выводит гной; - устраняет кашель; - одышка от хронических бронхитов или гноя в легких; - боли в груди и попадание крови с мокротой; - недостаток силы (напряжения) в губах; - потеря телесных сил; - холодный пот Друге. 'Способ употребления:' Принимать ежедневно, от 1 до 2 раз в день, в полдень и на ночь, по 2-3 гр, запивать кипяченой водой. 'Источники:' Друге 26; Бх.Д.81; 32 Ан; 93 Ив; БАЖ 60 б; О.Г. 199 Примечание к столбцу "Дозировка". 1 лян (лан) равен 37,0 граммов. 1 сран (цэн) равен 3,7 грамма. 1 пунь (пун, фун) равен 0,37 грамма. Подробнее см. Дозировка состава Рассвет бесконечной жизни. Учебник тибетской медицины. Первый (подготовительный) курс. Автор/составитель: С.Сидоров '''Cu-gang nyer-lnga, Бамбуковая манна-25' Рецептурник из Амдо. Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова Сущность ( ngo-bo ): Вкус вяжущий, слегка сладкий, природа прохладная. Не токсичное. Показания ( phan- nus ) : Устраняет Жар внутренних органов, слабость костной ткани, старую простуду, большое истощение легких, выводит кровь из легких, боли в легких и другие болезни легких. Противопоказания ( do-snang ): Избегать при пониженном огне-теплоте желудка. Источники ( sbyor-khungs ): nyer-lnga brgya-rtsa. Стр.125. ''Драгоценное Ожерелье из собранных воедино лекарственных составов, применяемых в повседневной практике (Рецептурник из Амдо.) Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова '''51. CHU-GANG 25 - BAMBOO PITH 25.' Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: T.J.Tsarong (Language: English) Composition: Bambusa textilis, Carthamus tinctorius, Eugenia caryophyllata, Amomum subulatum, Aristolochia moupinensis, Terminalia chebula, Foeniculum vulgare, Geranium sp., Lancea tibetica, Myristica fragrans, Glycyrrhiza glabra, Pterocarpus santalinus, Terminalia belerica, Saussurea lappa, Picrorhiza kurroa, Hippophae rhamnoides, Elettaria cardamomum, Vitis vinifera, Santalum album, Emblica officinalis, Rhodiola saera, Arenaria glanduligera, Incarvillea younghusbandii; elephant’s gallstone, Tsar-bong, Artemisia spp.. Use and Action: anti-inflammatory, removes pus, relieves coughing, dyspnea from chronic bronchitis or pus in the 1ungs, chest pains and discharge of blood in sputum, lack of strength in the limbs, loss of bodily weight, cold sweat. Dosage: 2-3 gms thrice daily with hot water. [http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Жуган 25http://naranfito.ru/ Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Многокомпонентный препарат, обладающий широчайшим спектром действия вплоть до лечения туберкулёза. Применяется при всех болезнях лёгких, фебрильной и субфебрильной температуре, изнуряющем, приступообразном кашле с колющими болями в груди и мокротой с примесью крови. Обладает сильным жаропонижающим действием. Эффективно помогает при лечении заболеваний легких и бронхитов в застарелой форме (таких, как "бронхит курильщика" и др.), а также последствий перенесенного туберкулеза. Действие с точки зрения тибетской медицины Очищает жар легких. Состав: Шафран посевной, гвоздичное дерево, кардамон настоящий, кардамон ароматный, бузина маньчжурская, охра железистая, солодка уральская, виноград культурный, звездчатка развилистая, цимбария даурская и др. Форма выпуска: пилюли (горошины) или порошок в индивидуальных упаковках. Показания: - все «горячие» и смешанные болезни легких (острые, затянувшиеся, обострения хронических), - бронхиальная астма - бронхит курильщика - затяжной кашель с трудно отделяемой гнойной мокротой - одышка - последствия перенесенного туберкулеза, кровохарканье - острый ринит Применение: Сбор следует принимать внутрь, запивая теплой водой. Пилюли предварительно разжевать или растолочь. Можно принимать в виде отвара. Залить 200 мл воды, уварить до 100 мг. Время приема и дозировка указывается врачом. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью ---- 'Чуганг 25 / Chugang 25'http://asiadiet.ru Воздействие на органы: дыхательная система Состав: «Бамбуковая манна», шафран, гвоздика, солодка,,миробалан, шлемник, облепиха и др. Применяется: вызванные внедрением болезни «остаточный жар римс» в легкие кашель, выделение красновато-желтых мокрот, прерывистое дыхание и охриплость или образование в легких брас (опухоль), сильная потливость, тяжесть в теле, астма, жар легких, застарелые болезни легких, застарелая чхам, сохраняющаяся в костях и т.п., а особенно хорошо это лекарство лечит легкие и помогает при болезни гло-гчонг. Препарат необходимо принимать по 3 пилюли днем после еды через 30 мин, запивать теплой водой.